


Clint's Headphones

by BooknerdMiss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's Conspiring, Clint's Headphones, Clint's demanding, Even though Sam is here, Gen, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Pre-Slash, Tony's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's headphones break and he demands that Tony fixes them. Phil suspects that there is more to the situation than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Headphones

**Clint's Headphones**

_Date Started: February 13, 2015_

The scream of rage seemed to be audible throughout all of the upper apartments of the Tower, causing the residents of the floors to freeze in shock for a few beats before they all scrambled into action.

"Jarvis, what's the situation?!" Tony Stark said sharply, his body tense with the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. "Why didn't the alarms go off?" 

"There was no need to sound the alarm," Jarvis responded calmly. "The scream that you heard was Mr. Barton." 

"Clint?" Steve Rogers asked, a worried frown falling over his features. "Is he alright?" He and Tony had been settling in on the plush couch in the common area for a film when the shout had made its way through the building. 

"There are no injuries of any sort that I can detect with Mr. Barton," Jarvis answered. 

"Then what is he doing screaming and giving us all a panic attack? Doesn't he know some of us here have heart conditions?" Sam Wilson grumbled from the doorway of the kitchen, shooting Tony a playful smirk. Next to him stood Bruce Banner, whose curly hair was even wilder than usual. The two had been planning out what to make for dinner that night when they had heard Clint's exclamation. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "You must be the genius here, not me," he said sarcastically. 

Sam grinned. "I'm glad that you're finally acknowledging the truth." 

Before anything more could be said, the elevator doors opened and Clint stalked through, a look filled with murder splashed across his features. He was dressed as if he had been getting ready to go to the gym, in a pair of silky basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt emblazoned with Steve's shield. In his hand he was clutching a pair of headphones, the wire dangling against his thigh and his grip so tight that his knuckles were drained of blood. 

"Clint, what's the matter?" Steve asked. The archer only grunted in response, his strides purposeful and headed straight for Tony. The other man's eyes went wide and he back-peddled, nearly stumbling over his feet in his haste to put some distance between himself and his enraged teammate. 

"Tony, what did you do?" Bruce asked exasperatedly, even as his brown eyes looked worriedly at the tableau in front of him. 

"I didn't do anything I promise I don't have any idea why Clint's going to kill me - !" Tony squeaked, his voice high pitched and his words running together. Steve stepped forward, intent on stopping Clint, but Barton darted around him easily and pressed into Tony's space. 

"Fix it," he snarled. 

Tony shook his head, a confused frown on his face. "Fix what?!" he squawked desperately. 

Clint lifted the headphones that he was holding and shook them in the billionaire's face. "Fix it!" he demanded. 

Stark blinked and reached hesitantly for the device that Barton was waving in front of him. "They look fine," Tony said, turning them over. "What's wrong with them?" 

"The right headphone went out," Clint said lowly. "Like it always does." 

Tony shrugged and held them out for the other man to take back. "Why not just buy some new ones?" 

"I just bought these two months ago!" Clint exploded. "I'm sick and tired of headphones being pieces of crap." He shoved the piece into Tony's hands, who fumbled and almost dropped them before he was finally able to get a solid grip. "Fix it." 

"Got it," Stark said meekly. With one last glare, Barton turned around and stomped back to the elevator, disappearing from view as the doors closed behind him. 

Tony turned to look at his other teammates that were lingering in the room. Sam and Bruce both looked amused and disturbed, while Steve just looked concerned. "Sorry Steve, we'll have to postpone the movie. It looks like I have some work to do," the inventor mumbled.

\--

\--

The next morning at breakfast, Tony stumbled into the room long after everyone else had settled down at the table. Natasha and Thor were missing from the group; the redhead assassin on a super secret mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, and the god still on his way back from his latest visit with Jane in New Mexico. Pepper Potts, Tony's CEO, was there among the Avengers, seated primly in one of the chairs at the table and discussing something with Bruce. Phil Coulson was there as well, his left hand tracing along the back of Clint's neck as his right gripped a pen that was moving smoothly across a file he had open across the surface of the table.

"Morning, Tony," Steve said as he caught sight of the dark-haired man. Pepper and the others turned to look at him, taking in his disheveled appearance and the dark bags underneath his eyes that signified a sleepless night. 

"Yeah," Stark answered absent mindedly as he made a beeline for Clint. The archer looked at him curiously over a bowl of cereal, his spoon held in his mouth as he watched Tony approach. Phil also had his eyes on the other hero, but his fingers never stopped caressing Clint's skin. 

"What's up, Tony?" Barton asked, finally removing the spoon from his mouth and lowering it back into his bowl. The metal made a loud _clink_ as it came in touch with the porcelain. 

"Here," the man said, holding out a pair of headphones. 

Clint couldn't stop the smirk that slid across his lips as he reached for them. "What?" he asked smugly. "I bring you something that you finally couldn't fix?" 

Tony snorted. "Not even in your wildest dreams," he retorted. "Those headphones you gave me were prehistoric and they were an insult to me and my home. So I threw them out." 

"Prehistoric? I bought them two months ago!" Clint countered. 

"Prehistoric!" Tony declared imperiously, arm twitching as if he was fighting down the urge to raise it into the air to add emphasis to his statement. "I made you some new ones. These headphones can stand up to anything even _you_ can throw at them. They're even fire proof. And the right side won't go out." 

"How about the left?" Sam chimed in playfully. 

"Why are they fireproof?" Steve asked, confused. He held out a freshly prepared cup of coffee towards Tony, who eagerly swept it up and gulped down half of the liquid inside before releasing a contented sigh and gracing Steve with an adoring smile. The captain couldn't fight down the blush or pleased little smile that decorated his features. 

"Do we really have to ask? It's Tony," Bruce answered simply with a small grin, taking a sip of his tea. 

Stark pointed at him, using the hand that was wrapped around his coffee mug. "What he said," he replied. "Let me know how you like them." 

"What if I don't like them?" Clint questioned. 

Tony scoffed. "Of course you'll like them," he said, the tone of his voice implying that anything otherwise would be ludicrous. "I made them." He turned his eyes onto Steve, the brown orbs somehow both exhausted and hyper alert. "Ready for that movie?" 

"Right now?" Steve asked with a slight smile. He knew that Tony would fall asleep before the opening scene had even finished, but the thought of the engineer snuggling against his shoulder as he snoozed was too tempting to resist. "I could go for a movie." 

"I bet you could," Clint muttered out of the side of his mouth, low enough so that only Phil could hear him. The agent snickered. 

Steve rose from the table, lifting his plate to take it to the kitchen, but Pepper reached across the table and placed a hand on his wrist. "We'll take care of it," she said pointedly. The message in her eyes was clear. _Make sure he gets some sleep._

"Thanks," he smiled, tucking his chair in and making his way over to Tony. The billionaire began to ramble on about the movie that they were about to watch, leaning back into the hand that Steve placed on the small of his back as he guided him towards the couch. 

"Your headphones weren't really broken, were they?" Phil asked a few minutes later, his eyes once again trained on his file as he continued to fill out his report. 

"No, they were," Clint said, reaching for Phil's coffee cup and taking a swallow. His nose scrunched up in distaste and he pushed the mug away from him. "Aw, coffee, no." 

Phil took his drink back, not bothering to hide his eye roll at his partner's disgust at the overly sweet beverage. Even though Clint knew that was the way that he took his coffee, the archer would always steal his cup and take a drink, hoping that the liquid inside wouldn't have the ability to rot his teeth upon contact. "Why do I have the feeling that isn't the whole story?" 

Clint grinned and stood from the table. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," he said nonchalantly. "But hopefully the unfortunate and untimely death of my headphones will have helped two men pull their heads out of their asses." He winked at those still seated around the table, dropped a kiss on Phil's cheek and sauntered from the room. 

"Well," Bruce said uncertainly after a few beats of silence had passed. "At least he got a new pair of headphones out of it." 

"Way to think on the bright side, Bruce," Pepper said with a laugh. 

Sam shook his head and turned back to his breakfast. "There is definitely some kind of crazy going on in this Tower," he said. 

"You get used to it," Pepper commented. 

Phil nodded, signed his papers with a flourish and closed his file. "Eventually."

_Date Completed: February 15, 2015_

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have the worst luck with headphones. My right headphone ALWAYS dies for what seems like no apparent reason, no matter how careful and lovingly I treat them. And, like always, the other day my right headphone pooped out on me and since I don't have a Tony to fix/improve my electronics, I wrote about Clint having an amazing friend that is able to do so. 
> 
> And that's that. There is nothing else more about this story, haha. I hope that you enjoy something about this little piece. This is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos are amazingly appreciated.


End file.
